Rise of the Frost
by Edward Simmons
Summary: This story is supposed to be how Jack's life would have been different if Pitch Black would have found him before the Guardians. Will go into detail about how he knew each one of the guardians and how he came to know Pitch. There will be some shipping here and there, and there will be parts just like the movie. WHICH MEANS IT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE
1. Welcome Jack Frost

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters. This is fictional and meant to be fun. I hope you guys enjoy this idea as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seriously please leave reviews and suggestions for upcoming chapters. I love input. I think this is going to be a big one guys.  
**

_It's dark… Where…where I am? I can't breathe. I'm scared. The darkness is closing in on me. I am alone. _

The darkness closed in harder as he felt himself sinking… but where was he sinking? Why was he sinking? What was he sinking in? His lungs began to burn despite the painful cold surrounding his body. What happened? This moment felt like it would last forever.

"Jack" A voice whispered in the infinite darkness.

_Is that… me?_ He thought.

He suddenly felt himself no longer sinking, but he was being pulled up towards… a light? Could this be his salvation? Was he dying? He no longer worried about it, because whatever was happening was better than what he thought would never end. Suddenly, the voice grew louder and more defined.

"JaAack" He still couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from.

He found himself standing in the moonlight all feelings of pain, like he would never draw another breath, was gone. He felt at peace as he looked at the cold landscape. Why wasn't he cold? Shouldn't he be cold? He heard the voice again. It was coming from the moon. It told him: "You are Jack Frost."

He paused trying to take this all in. He took a step and slipped on the ice. Much more carefully he began to explore this world… was it heaven? His foot brushed up against a stick on the ice. He touched it and felt an electric jolt and the end touching the ice seemed to spout beautiful patterns of frost on the ice. He cautiously picked up the staff and began touching it to the nearby trees. When he realized that it was him creating the frost he began to dance about excited from this new found power.

He slid all over the ice making bigger and bigger patterns and just when he thought he would burst from excitement he felt a gust of wind and it rocketed into the air. He could fly too?! He laughed as he soared about the sky in a clumsy and sloppy manner, truly this is a magnificent gift he had been given, surely this was heaven. He smiled looking down upon his work. And as pride filled his eyes he felt the wind suddenly leave him and he began to fall through the trees.

Wham! He finally hit a branch strong enough to hold him. He groaned but not because of pain more so the wind was knocked out of him. He laughed and noticed a light off in the distance. He hastily attempted to fly but without a whole lot of luck; he managed a face plant on the ground as he made it to the town. He looked around; no one seemed to notice his clumsy arrival.

He was all smiles, laughing because of the joy that was filling him to the brim. He was pleasantly saying hello to the people. But something didn't seem right. They didn't seem to be responding at all. He at first ignored it wondering if they were just maybe a rude bunch of people, however when he then tried to ask a little boy a question. Something went wrong.

"Excuse me could you tell me where I am?" He smiled.

The boy without hesitation walked right through Jack. Jack reeled back in horror as his heart hit his throat. That couldn't be. He backed up into a woman who went through him as well; panic set in.

"No, NO NO NO NO!" _This can't be. What kind of heaven is this? Where you are surrounded by people and no one can hear you?_

He tried to catch his breath, it was horrifying. He took off and ran back to the pond where he had woken up in. He tripped falling on top of the ice and slid a few feet. Tears streamed down his face and shattered on the ice. He stood up glaring at the moon.

"MAN IN THE MOON! Why can't anyone see me? What's going on?" He shouted.

But there was no response. He struggled to find words.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" He began to panic even more.

"SOMEBODY?! ANYONE AT ALL?!" The tears flowed freely and choked his voice as he fell to his knees.

The silence was deafening, why? What had he done to deserve such a punishment?


	2. The Spirit of Frost

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please review.**

It was like that for 100 years, Jack didn't leave the pond just kept it frozen all this time. He tried to visit the village several times and screamed until his voice gave out, but no one ever heard him. He would return to his lake dejected and heart broken. He would occasionally just scream at the moon, how dare he put him here and not tell him what to do. And so, time marched on. Until one day his silence was broken by children who had found his pond. It was the middle of the winter and they had decided to go ice skating. Weird no children had ever come here before.

They had old skates they were obviously poor children, this would probably be one of the few times they ever experienced joy. Something in Jack sparkled for a moment as he watched them. He enjoyed their screams of joy and laughter. He then began to see what would happen if he used his power to interact with them. Slowly he crept on to the ice and watched them glide past him, he put down his staff and frosted the top of the ice making one kid slip much faster. He was awestruck, he had never thought of trying to communicate with them like that before.

He was able to speed them up or slow them down, spin them around. It was so much fun, Jack never wanted it to end. He laughed with them as they all played together on the ice. But it was getting dark and the children were getting ready to leave Jack tried to call to them and as one walked through him again he was reminded of his eternal silence. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He looked at the moon spitefully. He fell to his knees on the ice. Who knew when the next time someone would happen across his pond again?

A year passed and the children returned to his pond to skate, they were a little older and a little better at skating, with Jack's help of course. If only he could reach out to them find some manner of communicating with them. He sighed and out of anger he picked up some snow and threw it at one of the children. It nailed the child in the back of the head. He fell down and suddenly a snowball fight broke out. It seemed Jack could join them this way.

He laughed and played with them until the cold sent them home. He sighed watching them leave. Every year they returned to the pond and played with Jack. He reveled in the moment because for one day, his silence was broken and he felt like he was finally able to at least make their day a little more special. Though the darkness and screaming matches with the silent moon still continued.

Then one year they stopped coming. He had known the day to about a week. They didn't come for 10 years. He fell back into his slump of depression he could feel his power growing with his depression, the trees began to die from the constant cold and the severe temperature drops whenever Jack would have a temper tantrum. He had almost lost hope for them ever returning until one day a father and son came to the lake and father talked of all the fun he and his friends had at this lake. He was going to teach the boy to ice skate. Jack smiled recognizing the father. The boy was shaky but Jack helped him along. Suddenly the father stopped and sat with the boy on the ice and began to tell him a story.

"Once when I was a boy and all my friends were here in this very spot, I could have sworn I heard the laughter of a spirit. Someone was playing with us on the ice." He smiled as the boy's eyes got wide.

"Who was it Pa?" He bounced on the ice.

"We always called it the spirit of frost." He laughed.

Jack froze and listened intently, could he have finally broken through? Was it possible they could see him? Could this finally be it? He held his breath as the father continued.

"It was always here that we were the best skaters and the best snowball fights always seemed to be started, and none of my friends ever threw the first snowball. It was the mysterious spirit."

The boy's eyes lit up and Jack got closer to the pair. He stood behind the father and for the first time the boy looked at Jack, could he… could he see him. No that wasn't possible, but he boy's eyes never left Jack.

"Pa, what does the spirit look like?" He questioned as his eyes drug back to his father.

"I don't know son, you can't see spirits but you can feel they are there." He smiled and picked up his boy who yawned.

No… Jack was so sure this time the way he looked at Jack. How could he let his hopes get up like that? The boy clearly couldn't see him. And if he did the father dashed any chance he might have had at being seen. He sighed, fighting tears and collapsed on the ice. He was so close.

"It hurts doesn't it?" A voice called out.

Jack jumped to his feet and looked around. "W-who's there?"

He pointed his staff ready to freeze anyone who came near.

"Not to have them see you. Poor, poor Jack Frost." The voice crooned.

Jack gasped no one had ever called his name before. He had never been filled with so much hope. Could it be? Someone, anyone, could see him? He lowered his staff and looked around no one was in sight.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He called out.


	3. The Boogeyman

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please review**

Just as Jack was beginning to think he was hearing things again. He shook his head and sighed, just then a figure stepped from the shadows. Tall, dark, and a sinister grin pulling back his face, his teeth gnarled and eyes that were a piercing light from the dark circles under his eyes. Dark hair and what appeared to be a dark trench coat fused to his skin, what was this creature? Was it a man? It certainly couldn't be a human. Jack raised his staff again at the ready to freeze this thing where it stood. The figure approached Jack slowly, each step graceful and precise, like a tiger stalking a rabbit.

Jack's heart raced, who was this stranger? And how did he know his name? His head began to fill with questions. The man laughed seeing the confusion and fear in Jack's eyes.

"I am Pitch Black. Some of the village children call me the boogeyman. I am the terror that fills their hearts and makes their worst nightmares a reality." He snickered. "I bet you're wondering how I know who you are. Well, I have been watching you, Jack Frost. All those days of providing children with fun and laughter wasted when they still don't believe in you." He began to circle Jack.

"Yeah, what about it?" He sneered.

"Oh Jack I know how you feel, I can help you. Help you be believed in. We can make them believe in you." He smiled putting his hand on Jack's shoulders.

For the first time someone was able to make contact with Jack. He flinched and then relaxed, the feeling was surreal. He tried not to show how much it meant to him to have someone see him and believe in him. To be able to make physical contact, it was such a warm feeling he couldn't remember how to breathe. He then broke away from Pitch to get a hold of himself. This guy was the boogeyman, not exactly the type of character you want to be hanging around with. Right?

He looked at Pitch once more seeing the mild surprise in his face. "How could you help me?" He tried not to sound to off balance.

"We can show them the real you, your real power. Make them believe. Show them a blizzard like they have never seen before." Pitch threw his arms in the air. He was sure he had Jack now.

"How is that going to make them believe in me?" Jack sighed running his fingers through his soft white hair. He had made storms in the past but it never seemed to do more than make the people suffer.

Pitch was surprised perhaps he had waited too long to get Jack. He glided over to him and put his hands on his shoulders again. "Come with me, let me show you what the world is like beyond this little pond."

Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Or, are you still waiting, desperately hoping those children will come back? Is that why you have been here? All this time? Jack… they have grown up, they won't be coming back here. You need to go to them." He pulled Jack close to his side and began to lead him out into the world.

It was true Jack was always waiting for them to come to him. And fear gripped his heart at the thought of going back into town and having people walk through him again. He wiggled himself free of Pitch.

"No, I just…" Pitch looked at him with pity.

"Jack, come now, no one will be in the streets its dark. I want to show you what the world has become, that you can leave this place. Don't you want the freedom to go anywhere?" Pitch smiled again his gnarled teeth glimmering in the moonlight.

Jack certainly didn't trust this Pitch character, though come to think of it, why shouldn't he? Pitch was the first living thing that ever so much as looked at him. He was able to talk to Jack, to be able to touch him. In his heart he knew something was off with Pitch but it really didn't matter.

Jack looked to the moon, the man in the moon. He was silent as always. Jack fought back the tears, so many nights he screamed for the moon to speak to him, for anything to happen. But the deafening silence rang once more in his ears as the man in the moon didn't say a word. Jack felt a heat of anger in his chest and almost in defiance he began to walk with Pitch into town.


	4. Frozen Sand

**Don't own Rise of the Guardians. Please Review. Thanks guys.**

As he walked into town the power of his anger began to freeze the buildings around him. Pitch rubbed his chin with an idea, making Jack frost angry could create a devious little storm. He chuckled to himself looking at the frost freezing the village. He grabbed Jack's shoulder. "Would you like to see what I do?"

Just as Pitch began speaking a bright light lit up the sky. Jack has seen this before but he never knew what it was from. He saw a small bright cloud over the town with the tendrils of light going into each window. Pitch stopped and moved into the shadows.

"What's going on? What is that?" Jack joined him in the shadows.

Pitch glared at the lighted figure. "The Sandman. He gives the children pleasant dreams. Children believe in him even though they have never even seen him." Pitch egged on Jack. "All he does is put them to sleep."

Jack walked out of the shadows and flew up onto the roof tops. He peeked into the bedrooms of the children. Small glowing figures danced above their heads. Fascinating. Jack reached out and ran his fingers through the dust going into the window and watched as it separated into a pair of fish swimming in the air. Jack laughed looking at the shimmery little creatures. He froze one of them with his touch and watched as it dropped to the ground. He tried to catch it. He didn't want to alert Sandman to his presence. Who knew what someone who has this kind of power would be like.

Pitch caught the frozen goldfish before it could shatter on the ground. Of course Pitch wouldn't want the goody two shoed sandman interfering with his plans. Jack landed next to him. "Did I hurt it?" Jack frowned.

"No it will be just fine. I will give it to Sandman in the morning. Nothing to worry about Jack." He hid the smile pinching at the sides of his snarly teeth. This was just too easy.

Jack looked back down at the paved streets beneath his feet… when did this town get cobblestone?

"Hey Pitch… I'm going to go and investigate… I haven't been to town in a while. Ok?" He made a quirky smile, excited about seeing the town.

"Oh sure Jack, have fun." Pitch had a smile play across his lips.

Jack took off for the town square freezing the fountain midstream. He laughed to himself at the way it sparkled. He decided to cover the town flying past windows and covering them in frost. He had fun for hours just flying through the town seeing the new fashions in the shops and the new houses. He paused at a shop window and looked at what he was wearing compared to what was in the shop. He did look a little out of date. He simply removed his cloak and admired himself in the reflection. It was odd how something so small could change the way he looked so dramatically. He took off again peeking in at the dreams of the children in town. Chilling their windows and making them shiver. Suddenly he paused at one of the windows; it was the boy from before. He was having a dream about him and his dad skating today.

As the small figures danced above the boy's head for a moment there was a third glowing ball… was that? The boy HAD seen Jack. Jack gasped and opened the window stepping in. How could that be? The boy didn't have a clear picture of him but there he was helping him along with skating. Suddenly the dream changed when the boy was watching his father tell the story of his past. Then behind him Jack appeared. He was clear as day. The boy had seen him. But then his father picked him up and Jack disappeared. Jack sighed. He should have known better. He should have known better than to get his hopes up.

He flew out the window and back to where he had left Pitch. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he sat in the shadows. His anger boiled within him and the area began to freeze even more the ice thickening around the spot where Jack was sitting. Pitch appeared next to him.

"I thought you went off to have fun…" He could see Jack hiding tears. A wicked grin crossed his features and he put an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Come now, let's retire to your little pond, don't want to be here when the people start to wake up."

Jack followed Pitch back to the pond and flew up into a tree. He glared at the man in the moon silent as always.

"Jack?" Pitch purred as he appeared in front of Jack.

"Why don't you just… Leave me alone… I don't want to talk about it. Just go back to wherever you came from. I was better off just waiting here." He sniffed and turned away from Pitch.

Pitch looked hurt and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "As you wish." And he was gone.

Jack stopped fighting the tears and let them flow freely as he screamed to the moon again. And as his anger grew so did the blizzard forming at the lake. Jack didn't even feel the swirling winds and the worsening snow storm until it was too late the blizzard unleashed and was headed towards town.


	5. You are Jack FROST, right?

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please review.**

It was one of the worst blizzards the town had ever seen. The crops died and the village was without food for many months. The people began to get desperate from hunger, they began stealing from each other. Some left with what they could manage to try and get out of town. They all began to head south and for years the town was abandoned. Jack made his way into town once his massive blizzard finally died down, it was almost spooky the way the silence spread. He felt so guilty that his anger drove the people away. He waited into town for years making snow men to talk too. But as the summer sun grew warmer not even Jack's powers could keep the snow men in town up. And so for another 100 years Jack didn't leave his lake. His only companion was Pitch.

"Hello Jack." Pitch smiled from the ground up at Jack.

It wasn't like Jack really enjoyed Pitch's company but he preferred it to being alone with his thoughts. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel some kind of bond with the boogeyman. Pitch seemed to enjoy Jack Frost's company. But Pitch was always so physically close to Jack feeling some incessant need to touch him.

Jack came down from his usual perch and landed next to Pitch. "What is it Pitch, it's a little early for you to be here isn't it?" Jack motioned to the sun just peaking over the horizon.

Pitch was normally never around when the moon was. Pitch had told Jack that him and the man in the moon weren't on good terms. His visits were just daytime visits. Pitch put his arm around Jack and smiled.

"Today is a very special day. I want you to see the town." He smiled.

Jack looked up at Pitch confused. "But the town's been abandoned for years."

"Not anymore Jack. There are so many exciting things for you to mess with. They have the machines that look like buggies but they run without horses. I believe the people call them cars." Pitch enthused.

Jack laughed. "That does sound interesting."

Being that Pitch was his only friend Jack did have a bit of an evil side in him, he liked causing a little bit of chaos in the human world. The occasional blizzard just to keep them on their toes, though since his temper tantrum 100 years ago he hadn't caused any substantial destruction. Mostly just frosting the streets so people would slip and fall and the children would be able to have snow days and snowball fights.

As Pitch and Jack entered town the place was bustling with people and they all looked very different. Jack was suddenly self-conscious about what he was wearing it was well out of date. He looked at one of the shop windows, it was a sweater that was a deep blue. He mimicked it and watched as frosty patterns adorned the tight fitting shirt. He felt a little silly but if that was what the kids were wearing he didn't want to seem too out of place.

((We are going to switch to Pitch's perspective for the remainder of this chapter.))

Pitch came early to Jack Frost's pond. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a place in his dead heart for the boy. Something about him, the soft white hair and taintable eyes made Pitch ache. He was so gullible and innocent. How little he knew about how closely he was playing with fire. He longed for a partner to take down those wretched Guardians. He knew even with the sand Jack had accidentally stolen from Sandman that it would hardly put a dent in their defenses, it wasn't like it could really take them down. The Night Mares weren't ready but with Jack on his side he could be unstoppable. Pitch had seen the power of Jack Frost. He could take them all out single handedly but he was far too passive for that.

He announced his presence to Jack with a familiar greeting. He was going to take a stab at Bunny this year. He was going to convince Jack that these kids needed a snow day, and of course ruin Easter. They made their way into town ignoring the people and just looking at the sights, Pitch stayed out of the sight of the people, Jack was still convinced everyone could see the Boogeyman.

Pitch watched him from the shadows he seemed to be enjoying the new things in town. He stopped at a window shop and changed clothes to match the fashion of the day. _Oh my._ Pitch felt an unfamiliar feeling. He coughed trying not to admire the way Jack looked in that tight sweater. And the beautiful frost patterning. It was… what's the term? Fitting.

He coughed and walked up to Jack. "My my, finding the local fashion to your liking? I stopped bothering with trying to keep up with the times a millennia ago."

Jack seemed flustered for a moment still looking at himself in the window. "Well I kind of want kids to like me. And I figure if I look like them then maybe when they see me they will tell their friends I don't look stupid. I don't know… Does this look stupid?" He sighed.

"I don't care for fashion." Pitch lied, he enjoyed the hell out of that sweater clinging to Jack.

His eyes roamed over his form for just a moment. He for just a moment craved the feeling of that icy flesh. It was like fresh snow and his figure could make even Aphrodite jealous. Pitch was startled back to reality when Jack spoke up again.

"That's not really an answer." Jack laughed. The more he looked at it the more comfortable he was in it.

"It looks fine if you must really have an answer." Pitch sighed, he was glad Jack really was oblivious. "However, how you look won't matter if the kids can't see you." He watched as an adult walked right through Jack.

He gasped as it seemed to hurt every time it happened. If not physically then emotionally.

"Look Jack, there are some children playing in the park why don't you start a snow ball fight?" Pitch motioned for him to go to the park.

"But there's no snow." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you Jack FROST?" Pitch smiled.

"Heh, you're right." Jack leapt into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

All according to plan.

**Just a little bit of shipping in here. I might do more PitchxJack but I am not sure which ship will sail strongest in this story. My hands tend to write more than my brain. They are masterminds. Send me PMs if you have ideas or something you would like to see in the story. I love reviews, the more I get the faster you will see and update. Love you guys :3**


	6. The Big One

**Wow guys thanks so much for making this a successful story. :3 **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.  
**

Jack Frost bolted into the sky, he had much more practice with his wintery powers. 250 years of near solitude makes you come up with ways to entertain yourself. He could easily control the formation of ice and the amount of snow falling, however if he wanted to give these kids a snow day he would have to whip up a blizzard and fast. He began with a swirl of the clouds. Making them nice and heavy with snow, a wicked smile spread across his lips. He blew into the air making the snow even thicker.

He looked at the clouds, sure it would snow, but it wouldn't be enough to make the children not have school. He began to swing his staff around in a circle creating a whirlwind that would blow the snow even harder on the ground. Would this be enough? He paused… It had been a while since he had this much fun with a good storm. He decided to drop the temperature too just so that the water on the ground quickly froze. He laughed as his perfect storm was finally ready. He came down from the clouds and met Pitch on the ground just as the first winds started to blow.

The snow began to come down ever so gently, some of the kids seemed excited but their parents seemed to be less than thrilled about it. Jack frowned then made a face at the people, not that they could see him.

"Ungrateful." He pouted and grabbed Pitch's arm. "Come on we will have a better view from my place."

Pitch followed Jack and they watched from high up in a tree, the storm reached for miles around.

"I must say this is your best work." He held up a mug of Jack's homemade hot chocolate.

Jack clinked his own mug with Pitch's. "Yup, _THAT_ will make one heck of a snow day. Heck it might even be a snow week. It will take days for that storm to die down." He laughed then took a sip of his coco.

Pitch looked at the mug perplexed. It was rather pretty made completely out of ice, the designs intricate and delicate, like he hand carved each detail. And because of Jack's icy powers not even the hot liquid inside could damage the mug. He and Pitch had shared many a day just chatting and sharing in each others company. But today felt different. To Pitch anyway.

He almost felt bad for not including Jack in his evil plan. It's not like he had any proof Jack would reject it right away. He sighed, it was better for him not to know until Pitch was sure he would choose his side. After all it wasn't like Jack made the storm to ruin Easter Sunday, he did it for the joy of the children. Something like that was why Pitch had never been truly honest about what he did to children. Though Jack never asked him. Pitch was almost sure he must have known, he was the boogeyman after all, its not exactly a flattering name.

He would find out sooner or Later.

As night began to set in Pitch said his good byes to Jack. "Well I have to be off."

"Hey Pitch...um.. thanks for taking me to town today… I uh, had fun making that big storm… uh yeah so… see you around sunrise." A light pink formed on Jack's cheeks, a rare occasion for the immortal.

Jack tried to turn away but Pitch caught his arm. "You are very welcome Jack." He purred and watched the flustered, blushing Jack worm his way out of his grasp.

Jack almost took off but Pitch took a step toward him. They had been friends for so long. Pitch pulled him close and held his face in place to look at him. There was only inches between them. Jack could feel Pitch's hot breath on his face. It was so real Jack didn't even fight him. He just had to remember how to breathe, his eyes fluttered and he stared into the burning amber eyes of Pitch. They completely captivated Jack.

"Jack…" Pitch purred.

Then he was gone. The moon was high in the sky and Jack was left standing there like an idiot. He blushed bright red and rubbed his arms. What on earth was he doing?! He shivered as he thought of the heat coming off Pitch. NO! He shook his head.

He sighed jumping up to his normal perch. What was Pitch doing? He wasn't normally that touchy, and why did Jack… dare he say it, enjoy the feeling. He rolled on his branch trying to clear his head. But all that kept running through it was the way Pitch said his name. Like a purr, it was, sexy. He shook his head again. Such thoughts were unbecoming, weren't they? He decided to make his way into town the wind was finally settling down throughout town, but the snow was still falling in thick flakes. He smiled at his work admiring the probably foot and a half of snow that had fallen.

The children were asleep and there was a strange sound coming from somewhere in town. He stood up on the roof top trying to see it. It sounded like curse words. Probably an adult who wasn't dressed for the snow. He slumped back down on the roof and was making a snow angel on the roof.

Suddenly there was a whistling noise in the air, what was that? He didn't call the wind back. Suddenly a boomerang whizzed right passed Jack Frost's head.

**Well my pretties what do you think****? Please leave me a review or a pm I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for all your support.  
**


	7. It Was Always You

**Do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please Review.**

Jack ducked out of the way… did someone just throw a boomerang at him? Seriously, who carries a boomerang?! He pointed his staff towards where the boomerang was heading. Suddenly a large, furry creature appeared before him. He was very tall and had long ears. His fur was purple with dark stripes, he had soft white fur on his belly and feet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oy mate what's the big idea with all this snow?!" He yelled as he jumped closer.

"Snow day! What's your deal with attacking me?" Jack thought about freezing him where he stood, but if the monster was willing to talk he was willing to listen, a little.

The creature leapt up to Jack's roof top slipping on the slick shingles.

"Are you off your gourd?!" Bunnymund finally stood in front of Jack.

Bunny was more than a head taller than Jack not including his ears. Jack took a step forward, he hadn't done anything wrong. He just made it snow for the kids. The creature was fuming, he reminded Jack of a wild boar. Once stable on the roof he shook off more snow out of his fur.

"What is your problem?" Jack growled. If he wasn't so angry about this rather large rabbit for yelling at him he might have been surprised he was seen.

"Its EASTER SUNDAY!" He grabbed Jack's shoulders.

"And?" Jack raised an eye brow.

"Oh I see how it is Mate… You wanna start a blue with the big bloke, eh?" He held up his fuzzy paws.

Jack stared at him like he grew another head. "What did you just say?" he sputtered trying not to laugh.

Then without warning Bunny leapt into the air and kicked Jack in the chest which sent Jack flying. He slammed into the side of another house. He gasped as the air left his lungs. As he fell to the ground he could hear the whistle of the boomerang again, this time Jack froze it midair. He grabbed it and waited for Bunny to show himself.

Bunny came out of nowhere and punched Jack in the jaw. Jack hit the ground hard and coughed. He must of bit his lip because he spat blood on the pavement. He wiped his lip and glared at Bunny. He seemed rather pleased with himself. He stood over Jack, Bunny cracked his knuckles, Jack really didn't appreciate the beat down. Jack laughed and then swung his staff and sent Bunny high into the air. He dashed up after him. Jack smiled as Bunny was flailing about in the air.

"Why you little-" Then the wind stopped and Bunny began to fall back down to earth.

Jack pondered for a moment just letting him fall. It was a small voice in the back of his mind, dark and sinister whispering _let him fall_. He smiled at the thought but then shook it off and caught Bunny before he hit the ground. His efforts were not rewarded as Bunny kicked Jack in the chin and sent him into a car which set off the alarm. He choked checking to make sure he still had all his teeth. That was the last straw. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Bunny dashed into his view and Jack put his staff to the ground and froze Bunny in place. This caused him to face plant hard on the ground.

Bunny groaned into the cold ground and then moved his head to look up at Jack. "You'll pay for this Frost. YOU'LL PAY!" Bunny screamed as Jack dropped his boomerang by his face. Jack would unfreeze him once he was out of sight. He didn't want to ruin Easter for the kids who weren't hit by the storm.

He sighed and made his way back to his pond. He was such a screw up. Ruining Easter, what was wrong with him? He sniffed, no more tears. He promised himself no more tears 20 years ago. He wouldn't let himself cry. Pitch would just pick on him anyway.

He waited for Pitch as the sun began to rise. It was like every other sunrise but this time it was prettier, he could see the town sparkling with snow… He sighed knowing the kids would hate the snow. They would have much rather had Easter. Pitch appeared on the pond again about his usual time.

"Why didn't you tell me today was Easter?" Jack tried not to sound too upset.

"Why, I thought you knew." Pitch looked hurt.

"Why would I know what day it is? I haven't known what day it is in over 50 years Pitch." He yelled.

Pitch was a bit taken back as the white haired boy ran his fingers through his hair. This was not going to end well. It was then Pitch noticed how roughed up he looked.

"What happened?" Pitch took hold of his face inspecting it.

"It's nothing." He avoided Pitch's eyes.

"Jack." He glared.

"Some big purple Kangaroo calling himself the Easter Bunny threw me into a building…and punched me in the face for the blizzard. It's fine. It will heal." He sighed still avoiding Pitch's gaze.

Pitch felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault. He was completely responsible for the bruises that adorned the young immortal's face. The light purple under his eye, his split lip, all of it made him look like a bullied child. Pitch pulled him into a hug.

"You had the purest intentions." He sighed.

Jack lost himself in Pitch. The tears welled in his crystal blue eyes and he buried his face into Pitch's stomach. But then it occurred to him. Pitch _knew_ it was Easter. This was _his_ fault. Jack stiffened.

"Jack?" Pitch stroked the teen's hair.

Jack then shoved Pitch away. "YOU!" He rubbed his forehead. "It's always been _you_!" He pointed his staff at Pitch. "You have been ruining my life from the very beginning. It's always been _you_… "

**OOOOOOO what will happen next. Had my Bestie RougeRobin edit for me on this chapter. Might have her do future ones if she has time. But it wont slow my updates down. Love the reviews guys. Hope you like this. It's getting close to the movie timeline.**


	8. Heat

**I dont own Rise of the gaurdians**

Jack glared at Pitch. How many other times had Pitch used him like this? He held his head thinking about every time it was Pitch's idea to do something and something had gone wrong. He stopped and a dark look crossed his face. Pitch flinched as Jack's icy eyes met his. He has never seen Jack like this. It excited him in a way he hasn't felt in a long time.

"N-now Jack… Please let me explain." Pitch began to back up away from Jack.

"NO! No more, I won't listen to you anymore!" Jack put his staff to Pitch's throat.

"No wait Jack please. You have to listen to me. I have a very good reason. I just wanted to make them believe in you. Give it time. They will be able to see you by the thousands. More than just children." Pitch moved Jack's staff. "and if they don't at least you will always have me… Jack please… I have never wanted anything more than you." He took Jack's face in his hand.

The cold look never left his face as Pitch continued to talk. He was trying not to listen. All of it excuses. But then Pitch touched his face. The warmth made Jack melt. He sighed and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Just then Pitch leaned in and captured Jack's lips. The fire from Pitch's passion burned Jack's lips. He'd never felt so warm. Pitch lowered Jack to the ice and his hands began to travel up Jack's sides slipping under his shirt. Jack gasped for air as Pitch attacked his neck with rough kisses. He wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and pulled Pitch even closer. His mind raced as the feelings of pleasure coursed through his frozen veins. Jack moaned as Pitch bit down on a sweet spot on his neck. Pitch smiled and captured Jack's lips again. The blush was burning Jack's face.

"AND CUT!"

Jack: "What did I do wrong this time?" Jack groaned.

Edward: "Um nothing. I like it. But… It needs more emotion. More sparkles come here baby."

The Scene is being broken down by nameless cast members from the town scene.

Pitch: "If it was good why did you stop the scene?"

Edward: "I think I have to make a change to the script."

Pitch&Jack: "Again?"

Edward: "Yes again, now shush, we have a viewer questions for you Jack. Ahem, where in the hell did the hot chocolate come from?"

Jack: "Oh well duh, it comes from my tree cappuccino maker." He hits a tree on the set and it reveals a machine that makes Jack a cup of cocoa.

Edward: "Heh of course. Ok that's all, and please tell bunny to get out of the nun costume it was a typo. It was supposed to say Bunnymund not Nunnymund. Thank you."

Bunny: "I thought that sounded weird."

The author adjusts in her director's chair her long chestnut hair draping around her face. He pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and sighed. Next to her is her editor Rogue. She has the next chapter in her hands. Her hair is also a chocolate brown but it's very short. She glares through her glasses at the page scrutinizing the author's work. She is sighing and making adjustments.

Edward: "Oh quit with the faces it's not that bad." She pouts. "Guh well I see I have a few questions to answer of my own. Well guys you have been asking over and over about the relationship with Pitch and Jack. Well, I like the ship so you will see more. But I won't tell you exactly what you will be seeing. I can only promise you guys there will be more."

Rogue: "Excuse me, I noticed Pitch already has the Night Mares?"

Edward: "He does?"

Rogue: "Yes like a couple of chapters ago."

Edward: "Oh yeah. Well remember when Jack accidentally froze the gold fish? Yeah and Pitch said he would return it to sand man…yeah that was a lie. He was using the stolen sand to practice making nightmares. It takes a while to build an army you know." She scratched her head. "Ok that's all the questions I have gotten send more if you like if the world ends tonight then hey you get to know all my minor plot holes. "

Jack pops in behind Edward with a mouth full of cookies. "When's Jamie coming?"

Edward: She brushes the crumbs off her shoulder and shakes it out of her shirt. "He technically hasn't been born yet. Get into your next costume. I don't know how long you are on break now shoo." She whaps Jack with the script and he laughs taking off.

Edward: "Ok another popular question is that why did Jack make the snow day storm on a Saturday? GUYS seriously … PITCH TRICKED JACK! Jack doesn't know what day it is so he assumes every day can be a snow day because obviously everyone loves snow. And the fight with Bunny was going to be much more violent but I changed my mind. Anyway. Enough wasting time. Now on to the real update guys. So if you guys have any more questions please feel free to ask me."

**HAHA what did you guys think I wanted to give you a little scare for the apocalypse lol the real next chapter will be up in about 30 minutes **


	9. The New Guardian

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Please review**

Jack held his staff up to Pitch he pointed it at him and then lowered it. "I can't do it… I just. You need to leave. GET OUT OF HERE." He sniffed and pain plagued his face. "I never wanna see your face again. Next time I won't be so lenient." He turned his back on Pitch.

Pitch was taken aback by the sudden anger in Jack's voice. He had never been angry at Pitch before. Not since the first time they met. His dark heart ached. "You can't be serious. You want to go back to not having someone to talk to?" he growled.

"It's better than having someone lie to me." His voice cracked. "I would rather be alone. Just… leave Pitch. You're making this harder than it has to be." He sighed and rubbed his arms.

Pitch growled and considered attacking Jack. But his feelings for him stopped him. He let the air out of his lungs and walked up to Jack. He put his arms around his waist and his face in his shoulder. "As you wish." And with one last breath of Jack's scent Pitch was gone.

Jack fell on to the ice. He felt dead. He just got rid of his only friend in the world. He lay on the ice for a while waiting for nightfall. The silence was so loud. He covered his ears and stared at the sky. He looked up at the moon.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Why did you put me here?" He stared at the moon. The tears flowed down his cheeks as the moon continued to be silent. What did he really expect?

That was 40 years ago.

Jack Frost had made his way into town daily. He loved playing with the children. Even if they couldn't see him. He had a particular favorite a young boy by the name of Jamie. He and his sister had a thing for the supernatural. He was a bit of a dork but Jack liked his style. Jack was now known for wearing a signature blue hoodie with a frosty design around the neck. He customized it himself. He definitely liked it better than that awful shirt from the 60s.

Jack liked spending more and more time in town rather than the solitude of his lake side. It contained too many painful memories. But when he was with Jamie it would almost feel like he wasn't a bad guy. Jamie was so pure and innocent, he was without a doubt Jack's favorite over the years. Jack loved having snowball fights with Jamie and his little friends. Even the bigger girl, Cupcake was it, always seemed to be more cheerful when he was playing with them. Jack really didn't know why. But the best thing to do was to sled with Jamie. He loved it more than anything, the tricks, the speed, and most importantly Jamie's laughter. It was always a little destructive but Jamie never seemed to mind.

North had just finished his brand new toy train made of ice. The sculpture had taken him weeks getting the fine details just right. The little machine finally was oiled up just right so it could move. He put it on the track and watched it take off.

"YES! IT WORKS." His deep voice boomed.

Before he could really celebrate a Yeti stormed in and smashed the train engine to pieces. He gasped and glared at the Yeti. _Seriously? _ He sighed and gave him a stern talking to. It could simply be done again. He heard the yeti mention something about the globe. Grabbing his trusty sword he headed out to the main floor. The globe was covered in black swirling sand. He gasped as the cloud formed a familiar face with a familiar laugh.

"Can it be?" He breathed eyes wide.

He knew better than to underestimate the Boogeyman. He flipped the switch to summon the Guardians together. As the brilliant lights stretched out across the sky North only hoped he wasn't too late already. He paced up and down the work shop could it really be that Pitch had come back into power? He bit his thumb worrying about it. It wasn't like they really fought Pitch in hand to hand combat in the dark ages.

As they began to arrive one by one they didn't seem to be taking the threat seriously. All of them seemed to be caught up in their own work, Bunny was painting his egg, Tooth was still trying to run the tooth palace from the pole. They all clearly believed Pitch died out with the dark ages. He sighed knowing what he saw that morning. Then Sandman pointed out the man in the moon trying to get their attention. That wasn't something that happened every day.

He beamed down a light and revealed the shadow of Pitch. They all knew that this threat was now all too real. Before too much could be said Manny pulled up the crystal. "A new guardian? This _is_ serious." North had no idea that it would take more than them to snuff out Pitch.

They all watched with great anticipation as Manny revealed Jack Frost to be the new guardian. _Jack Frost huh? It could be worse._ But then the debate started with Bunny's objections.

"Jack frost?! He doesn't know how to bring Joy to children. He's irresponsible and likes to mess up my egg hunts. If you ask me he's probably as bad a Pitch. He's destructive and an all-around nuisance. He is not allowed to be a guardian. We do not need his help. " Bunny pouted.

North looked to Bunny knowing that Jack Frost had in fact destroyed a town in the past and cancelled Easter with a snow storm a few times. "Man in moon has not failed us before Bunny. He chose you even though you aren't always the easiest to get along with. And he does have a long standing with naughty list… but we have to trust Man in moon that he knows what he is doing." He sighed.

Bunny looked offended for a moment then sighed. North was right. He still didn't trust Jack Frost. And how he wished anyone else but Jack Frost was chosen.

Tooth piped up. "You know Bunny I don't think he was meaning to ruin Easter. I mean let's give him a chance." She sighed, though hers was of lust. She thought Jack frost had the most beautiful teeth in all the immortal world and she would be lying if she said she didn't have a big crush on him.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am not sure when I will have another one up I mean we were supposed to have the world end today.**


	10. A note to all my followers

**Hey guys. :3 I know I have so many followers more than I have ever had which is why I feel like I need to keep you guys updated. I am currently experiencing the rush of the holidays and I am going to be moving across the state in 5 days. Which means I will probably not have anything up until the New Year, I apologize for the wait but, I promise it will be worth it. I love all of you guys and gals for your support and patience. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all of you 3**

**Sincerely,**

**Edward  
**


	11. Everybody Loves Me

**As promised a new chapter :3 I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

North sighed as they now had to think of a way to get Jack Frost to come to them. He looked between the Guardians, he didn't think anyone of them could just capture Jack and he doubted that he would just come willingly. Did he really need to be captured?… well Bunny says he does… North wondered to himself if that was really a reliable source to choose from… however Bunny was the only one who had actually met Jack Frost face to face. And he did put up quite a fight, damaged Bunny up really good that year. Perhaps a surprise capture would be the best way. He snapped his fingers.

"I will need the sack and two yetis, who wants to volunteer to capture Jack Frost?" He smiled putting his large hands on his hips.

Two yetis were shoved forward by their kin. A moment of grumbling and they walked up to North. He pulled them close explaining the plan to capture Jack. "Make it quick and try not to hurt the boy, he might be fragile." He patted the yeti's on the shoulder.

"Bunny, since you know where Jack Frost lives you will have to be the one to take the yeti's to him. Maybe even be distraction so they can catch him." He gave Bunny a reassuring pat on the back that almost knocked Bunny off his feet.

"Woah now mate. Why does it have to be me?" He stammered.

"You know Jack Frost, he won't just run and hide from you." He gave the two yeti's two snow globes to get there and back. "Now lead them Bunny, we don't have much time. When dealing with Pitch it is no laughing matter."

The yetis exchanged looks and waited as Bunny gave them the town's name. He chose not to go through the portal as he preferred to use his own method of transportation to get to Jack.

Another long night of silence in town, there was rarely even any crime in this area. Sure there was plenty more people and kids for him to play with but it was nothing compared to the big cities he's seen around the world. He was just about to head back to his lake when something whizzed past him. He jumped back avoiding the black shape. What on earth? He quickly began following it, it certainly couldn't be anything good and he usually dealt with the supernatural. The figure lead him to an ally way. He couldn't hear anything but a dog barking in the distance. Then the silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hello mate, Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?" He nearly growled.

"Bunny!" Jack relaxed; he was so relieved it wasn't something he really had to worry about. "You're not still mad about that, are ya?" He made a cocky face. He knew one day when he had time Bunny would come back for round 2. Though why this close to Easter? Shouldn't he be losing fur from being so busy? He stopped teasing for a moment and really listened to what Bunny had to say.

"Yes." Bunny growled. But he had to maintain his temper. He was sent to retrieve Jack on official guardian business. He would have to settle the score another time. "But this is about something else… Fellas." He stroked his boomerang.

Jack was suddenly picked up by two hulking yetis. Who tossed him into a sack. _Well great_. Jack kicked around in the sack trying to break free. What could he have possibly done this time to get the yetis after him it had been a long time since he tried to break into Santa's work shop. Maybe this was them finally finding time to deal with him. He wondered if his death would be quick. He heard them break something, oh great broken glass. Sounds like a fun way to go he growled internally then felt something much stranger. Something like his body was being smashed and twisted, but not hard enough to cause more than discomfort. Did they just throw him through a portal? It wasn't like he had much experience with the portals of the north pole just a few times when the yetis didn't feel like taking him back outside.

Then he opened the end of the sack to find elves staring back at him. _Crap_. He crawled out of the sack and found himself in the center of the workshop. It was oddly loud and busy as usual. He had tried to get in many times before but was unsuccessful. He had seen the globe before but never this close, there was so much to look at. And wow. There was the big 4, Tooth fairy, Bunny, Sandman, and Santa. _Wow…_ what did he just get himself caught up in? He was reintroduced to all of them, not like he hadn't seen them all before, though he was pretty sure they had never seen him. They were always too busy to notice him. He held a bit of a grudge against them for it.

"Hey, woah, anyone want to tell me why I am here?" Jack stopped the introductions, he didn't really need them anyway. He would rather play to his cocky, bad boy side rather than a confused immortal. Sandman tried to explain with his little dancing figures of sand but they moved far too quickly to really catch any meaning behind them. "That really doesn't help but thanks little man. hmmm" he paced in a bored manner hiding his overall excitement to be here in the north pole. "I must have done something really bad to get you all together. Oh? Am I on the naughty list?" he joked.

"HA" North boomed. "ON Naughty list?! You hold record." He laughed again. "But no matter we over look. Now we are wiping clean the slate." He brushed off his arm with the elegantly tattooed word naughty.

Now that sounded fishy. Why would he wipe the slate clean? Something was seriously up and Jack did not like the sound of that at all. I mean who just gets a clean slate. It's not like he did anything good in a really long time. "How come?"

"How come? I will tell you how come, because now you are guardian!" North's voice echoed through the whole pole. Suddenly music, torches and little fairies carrying flowers, it was way, way over the top and kind of starting to piss Jack off. He glared at the little elves. _Nope. _He was not going to play along with this crap. He had many better things to do, mostly playing with the kids in his home town. He slammed down his staff unleashing a powerful gust of wind and a nice layer of ice on the ground. It seemed to have gotten their attention.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?!" He growled.

North boomed again. "Of course you do..MUSIC!"

"No music!" He glared at north. "You guys don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm… snowballs and fun times." He sat down on the bench and looked to their confused faces. _Seriously?_ They want him. Why?

"Jack," Tooth fairy piped up. "I don't think you understand what it is we do. Do you see these lights? Each one of them is a child who believes, who believes in us and we protect them." She sighed touching the globe slightly.

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North went into his noble cause but was pulled back to reality when Jack made a noise because Tooth was looking in his mouth again.

She would be lying if she said she didn't love teeth and the whiter the better. She felt a chill run through her wings as she looked at Jack. He was just so captivating his white hair, so soft, his skin like living marble. He was so beautiful and his teeth, oh his teeth. It made her knees weak. She was glad she rarely walked. Otherwise she might have fainted from just how stunning he really was. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his teeth again. They were just so beautiful. North snapped her back to reality and she smiled with a little chuckle. "Op sorry… they're beautiful." She sighed and fluttered back to North's side.

"Ok no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what." North paced.

A chill ran down Jack's spine. Pitch? He hadn't heard than name in so long. He knew better than to let on his previous relationship with Pitch around these guys. They were in fact his enemies. By definition of having had a relationship with Pitch in the past they may not trust him now. Not that they really should trust him now. Jack had promised a long time ago never to pick a side, and how could he fight against someone who had been his friend all those years. Sure it was underhanded and he was probably lied to repeatedly but it's not like these people in front of him have been much better. Where were they when he was screaming his lungs out every night begging for answers? He didn't want to get involved in this whole mess. But what had Pitch been doing all these years to suddenly be bothering the Guardians now? He sucked it up and played dumb. "Wait, you mean, heh, the boogeyman?"

"Yes and when he threatens us he threatens them." Jack was still skeptical, he had never seen Pitch directly affect children, sure he scared them but he never hurt them. "That's all the more reason to pick someone more qualified." He really couldn't face Pitch, Jack still had some feelings for him, and if these people intended to hurt him, Jack couldn't bring himself to join them in their little witch hunt. He couldn't kill Pitch when had sent him away, and he certainly couldn't do it now.

"You think we pick?" North stammered. "You were chosen, like we were all chosen, by man in moon."

"What?" Jack almost couldn't breathe. "He speaks to you?" He choked out that last part. The man in the moon did speak to someone else, he was there. Had he been ignoring Jack all this time?… and for what? For these clowns. They had children who could see them, children who believed in them, what did they need the man in the moon for? It wasn't like Manny had even sent anyone to him to help. A bitter anger rose in Jack's heart. "Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" The pain of countless nights screaming as long and as loud as he could for any answers and this was all he had to offer. His eyes darkened with anger. "After 300 years this is his answer?" The despair and anger welled up in his voice as it cracked. He was holding back the tears. _No. No more crying. Not here. Not now, not ever._ He growled. "He wants me to spend the rest of eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some hide out thinking of new ways to bribe kids?! No! That's not for me!" He hissed and then realized it wasn't like they did this. They didn't deserve this anger, they had done nothing wrong however, it wasn't that they earned his friendship either. "No offense."

Bunny had enough of this blighter wasting their time. "How, how, how is that not offensive?" He glared and then he began to get a little cocky. "You know what guys I think we dodged a bullet, I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?" He scratched his ears. What Bunny didn't expect was Jack to respond. He expected him to walk out of the north pole and never return, but Jack had been pushed too far today.

"Ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no boiled egg but kids like what I do." He smiled.

"But none of them believe in you do they?" Bunny had him now. "Ya see you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Jack put on a brave face but, Bunny's words cut much deeper than he would ever let on. He felt like Bunny had kicked him in the chest. He had to think really hard about what he was going to say next. He didn't want to completely ruin his chances to at least stay under the radar of the Guardians.

Tooth stepped in. "Bunny! That's enough." She looked at Jack with pity. Oh how he hated that look. He didn't need to lash out at her though, she didn't know. How could she? Jack waved her off. "No the kangaroo's right."

Bunny nearly jumped. What did he just call me? "Woah I am no Kangaroo mate."

"Oh and all this time I thought you were." Jack had cut him deep. Good. He smiled and wanted to rub a bit more salt in the wound. "If you're not a kangaroo then what are you?" He growled.

Bunny met his ferocity head on. "I'm a Bunny… The Easter Bunny… People believe in me."

Jack really hated how much that phrase got under his skin. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as the silence stretched for what felt like hours. He was staring into the eyes of Bunny they burned with rage as Jack's brimmed with anguish. North finally broke the silence when he told Jack to walk with him. They need to have a little chat about what makes a real guardian.

He was told about North's center. It was what made him so spectacular as a guardian. Jack didn't really have anything like that. He sighed it wasn't like he didn't want to help the children of the world. He did really like them, but he didn't really like this. He felt like it was just too much. Then Bunny burst in there was trouble at the tooth palace.

They were to take North's sleigh, how could this thing be anything less than horrifying. 8 tiny reindeer pulling some rickety old sleigh, no way the wind would be much faster for Jack. He walked with them to where the Sleigh was to take off and he saw the biggest 6 reindeer he's ever seen. He wasn't even as tall as their backs. Their fur was thick for blazing through the North's icy winds. They had huge nostrils to keep those strong hearts beating and bad tempers they reared and kicked at each other making loud brays. Their legs were strong and their hooves beat the ground with such ferocity it made the ground shake beneath his feet. They were already hooked up to the sleigh. A it came out of the darkness Jack got his first real look at it. It was a magnificent red polished sleigh with all the fixings. He stared at it taking it all in. "One ride but that's it." He tried to hide his excitement.

"Everyone loves the Sleigh." North chuckled.

**I know that this is mostly a movie chapter. Sorry guys. I want to do more but right now I have no internet connection and moving has really taken a toll on my life for a while. I hope that I can get you another chapter up soon, for all my pitch jack shippers the next chapter will have a little bit of something for you guys I am still writing it just might take a while to figure out when I can get to a internet connection. Again sorry guys about these delays. **


	12. Tooth Palace

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

Through the icy tunnels and off the ramp and suddenly the sleigh was air born. The reindeer didn't even hesitate as though the air was as solid as the ice previously below their hooves. The air was magnificent, so crisp and clean. Jack took a deep breath reveling in the feel of the wind crashing against his chest. He looked down and noticed Bunny's nails deep in the wood. He laughed and jumped up to the top of the sleigh.

"Hey Bunny check out this view-" He then jumped but made it look like the wind caught him and he fell off the top of the sleigh. It had the intended effect because bunny began to panic.

"NORTH! He uh nuu guh… AHH!" Then Bunny peaked his head over the edge of the sleigh to see if Jack had indeed fallen to his doom.

But there he was riding on the skis of the sleigh with a Cheshire cat smile adorning his smug face. "Awww you do care."

"Oh Rack off you bloody show pony." Bunny growled flopping back to his spot of holding on for dear life.

North announced for everyone to hang on and Jack made his way back into the sleigh they were going through another portal and Jack really didn't need to be left behind. After all he did want to see the Tooth Palace. They zipped through the bright portal and there it was the Tooth Palace. But something was wrong.

Black shapes littered the sky, and for a moment it was quiet. Jack held his breath as the figures drew closer. They were so fast, and suddenly it was a fire storm and flurries of black sand. They looked like horses, and they were eating up all the tooth fairies. Jack leapt up in the air and snagged one little fairy from the jaws of the creatures. He cradled her little frame in his hands keeping her safe as he made it back to the sleigh. She was so frightened that she had been eaten she was just curled up in a terrified ball. Her wings folded and her eyes pinched tight. She was so scared. Jack trailed a finger over her head. Poor thing.

"Hey little baby tooth, you ok?" Jack breathed.

It opened its eyes slowly and looked at Jack. He was her hero. She nearly cried as she grabbed his thumb in gratitude. Little tears shown in her eyes and she squeaked out many thank yous and praises. Jack gently put her in his hoodie pocket to keep her safe.

He ran up to the front of the sleigh next to North to get a better look around. It was huge and still full of the black sand horses. North without even looking at Jack yelled "Take over!" He pulled out his sword and stood up on the front of the sleigh. Jack hesitated not really knowing how to drive this contraption but he took the reins and snapped them on the reindeer's back. They reacted and pulled forward almost making Jack lose his balance.

North was poised and ready as Jack's steering was getting them closer and closer to the black horse. Not that it ever would have stood a chance against the speed of his reindeer. He smirked as he sliced the creature in half, then teeth containers fell into the sleigh.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny picked up a container and looked at Sandman.

Sandman was looking at his sleeve which was covered in the black sand. He rubbed it between his fingers; it had the same consistency of his own. It disappeared into his sand color and everything. He looked at Bunny his face concerned and confused.

But before they could look too much into it Jack realized he wasn't paying attention to where the reindeer were flying, as they jumped off one of Tooth's hanging towers they suddenly had to make an emergency landing to not crash the reindeer. Left, right, sideway, loop, SLAM. They all were shaken up, groaning and shooting slight glares at Jack. He laughed as an apology.

North jumped out of the sleigh seeing a panicked Tooth flitting between places around one particular tower.

"Tooth are you alright?" He called to her.

"It's gone! They took my fairies and the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone. Everything…" Her heart could almost be heard breaking as she stopped flittering.

It didn't make a difference. It was all gone. She sank to the platform and tears welled in her big purple eyes. She choked unable to find her breath. How could this happen? She grabbed her thighs and her nails dug into her feathers. She hiccupped and finally managed to remember how to breathe. She had never felt this weak or this empty. The tears threatened to spill over when she heard it, a small faint squeak. Was she hearing things? Or was one of her fairies really ok? She looked up to see the tiny fairy smiling at her.

"Oh thank goodness one of you is alright." The void forming in her heart stopped. She held her dear little fairy close. She sighed as it didn't feel like her world was spiraling out of control. But the feeling was not to last as that all too familiar voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"I have to say this is very, very exciting." Tooth held her remaining fairy close, too afraid to lose the only thing keeping her sane right now.

The whole team was in stunned silence. It was true. The boogeyman had returned. Pitch Black was here at the Tooth Palace.

"The big four, all in one place." They all began to stand up looking for the source of the voice.

"I'm a little star struck." Pitch appeared above them on the top of the tower. His dark frame even more accented against the bright colors of the Tooth Palace. "Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I?" North stomped his foot, clearly it was a ruse to get them all pulled away from their bases. He growled realizing he had fallen for such a trick.

"PITCH!" Tooth yelled, it was probably the first time anyone had hear her so commanding and angry. "You've got 30 seconds to return my fairys-!" she couldn't think of a threat.

"or what?" Pitch growled from across the way. "You'll leave a quarter under my pillow?" He snickered unafraid of her.

"Why are you doing this?" North pointed his sword at Pitch.

"Maybe" He pointed a bony finger towards North. "I want what you have. To be believed in." He hissed.

Jack's heart was pounding all these years. Pitch was plotting against the Guardians. Was this Jack's fault? If he had remained friends with Pitch maybe this wouldn't have happened. He choked and stared at Pitch, never had he seen Pitch so evil. Was this the side everyone else saw? Was this was Pitch really was? He didn't want to believe it. Pitch was always so, different from what Jack was seeing now. How could this be the Pitch that had kept him company for nearly 200 years.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch growled once more.

Bunny cockily piped up. "Maybe that's where you belong."

Pitch appeared below them, "Go suck an egg Rabbit." Pitch boredly replied.

That was more like Pitch, not evil just bored. He was always like that. He seemed to be bored by the dumb things Jack would say sometimes. The Pitch that was just far too intelligent for the current conversation. That was about as evil, if you can even call it that, that Jack had ever seen him.

"Hang on. Is that? Jack Frost?" Jack froze a shiver running down his spine. Pitch did see him. His laugh echoed and made Jack's knees weak. He did always like the way Pitch laughed but this was much more sinister. It was unlike any laugh he had ever heard Pitch make before.

"Since when are you all so chummy?" He asked Jack.

"We're not." He questioned looking for the source of Pitch's voice.

"Oh good." Behind. Jack whipped around to see his longtime friend looking bored at him. That made Jack feel sort of relieved he didn't look mad at him at least. "A neutral party." A faint smile crossed his lips. He was leaning on one of the swirling decorations. He got up elegantly and turned away from Jack. "Then I'm going to ignore you. But I'm sure you're used to that." He didn't see the pained look on Jack's face.

Jack gaped. How could Pitch say that? It hurt so much more coming from Pitch. The one person he thought he could trust. The one person he could call his friend. It was a white hot iron through his chest. He gripped his staff tighter hoping the others wouldn't notice how much he was reacting to Pitch's words. If he wanted to remain neutral he would have to maintain not knowing Pitch. Before anymore words could be said Bunny came to Jack's rescue. He jolted forward and watched as Pitch disappeared again.

Only Tooth's eyes were fast enough to see where he went. She didn't wait for the others, she was too angry, her home, her fairies, the children's teeth all stolen by this monster. She grabbed Bunny's boomerang and charged after Pitch's shadow. She let out a war cry as she aimed to destroy him, no taking prisoners, no more nice fairy, she had enough. But she was stopped short as the black sand mare roared to life attempting to take a chunk of her. She backed up quickly as these creatures scared her to her very core.

"Woah woah ho ho… hey, easy girl, easy." He smiled, a chuckle or two escaping his lips as he was petting the monster's neck. He took a bit of the black sand and held it out. "Look familiar Sandman?" He looked down to Sandman. "Took me a while perfecting its little trick." He stroked the sides of the beast's face. It was breathing hard looking ready to attack. "Turning dreams in to Night Mares."

It was then they all got a stunning look at the monster. Tendrils of darkness rose up from its back, deep lines accented its face. In its mouth rows of sharp pointed teeth. Its eyes bright and angry. His breathed heavily out of its wide nostrils. It appeared to have random symmetrical horns all over its body and deep sand marks all over its body like Sandman's clothes.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more." He was gently stroking the mare's face. "They smell fear you know." His lips pulled back into its sinister grin.

**I was going to add more but it was getting too long but more is to come and soon I start school tomorrow and I hopefully I will have a sustainable internet going by tomorrow as well. But if I don't get my modem then I wont be able to post right when the chapters are done. Glad you guys have stuck through this difficult move with me. Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys even send me a message if you want. **


	13. Update

Guh god guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am just getting burned out from this fic. I REALLY DO NOT want to abandon it. But I have thought long and hard about this and I hope it doesn't upset anyone too much but I am going to be putting Rise of Frost on Hiatus until further notice. I'm really sorry guys. I normally don't do angsty romance adventure types. I normally do a short romance or a goreifific fics and I can't damage the Guardians too much without branching off from the original story line.

So it if with a heavy heart I put this on the shelf for now until inspiration hits me again, I don't want this story something I love so much to be a chore… which the last few chapters have been and I worry its making the story suffer. So rather than try and shove out another chapter it's just going to be put on hold. I PROMISE ITS NOT OVER.

But I am going to be starting a new project for those of you who might like homestuck. It's a Nepeta gore fiction. I have a new editor who will be helping me get really gory and maybe get it out of my system so I can get back to this one. Again guys this isn't good bye it's just a little vacation.


End file.
